


EL NIÑO EN LA ALACENA

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Family Secrets, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hostage Situations, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Orphan Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: Draco siempre ha sido un niño muy curioso, siempre muy observador y a menudo se pregunta sobre el niño escondido en su alacena al que tenía prohibido ver. Draco, por suerte, desde siempre ha sido muy desobediente también.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. La nueva habitación

  
Primera parte, antes.

1\. La nueva habitación, (1987)  
Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

—¿Y?—chilló la mujer alta y rubia a un lado suyo, de 32 años de edad. Draco volteó a mirarla con una incredulidad difícil de roer—: ¿Qué te parece, Dragón?

El niño miró el sitio con poca fascinación. Los pequeños brazos del niño se cruzaron frente a su pecho, aún sin fascinarse.

—Esta no es mi habitación—dijo.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo mientras tanto.

—No veo cuál es el problema. Ésta es mucho mejor, y mucho más espaciosa—la mujer añadió, intercambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Y Draco se permitió otro momento para darle un vistazo a la pieza. Ciertamente era enorme, con facilidad tendría el triple de grande que su antigua habitación. También parecía ser por poco más grande que la de sus padres y ese pequeño detalle terminó por agradarle, porque así podría presumir frente a Pansy ese hecho. No obstante, incluso así, aún le gustaba la otra habitación.

—La mía estaba bien.

—¡Pero, mi amor!—Narcissa exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa encantadora. Draco encarcó una de sus cejas cuando la mujer también hizo un ademán a las dos puertas blancas que sobresalían del papel tapizado y corrió a abrirlas—: Mira lo grande que es tu vestidor. Cientos de tunicas cabrán aquí, tu traje de quidditch, de equitación, esgrima y el de polo también—la mujer soltó una suave risita y caminó a paso apresurado hasta la recámara de madera, rozando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su colchón—: y lo mullida que ésta cama es.

—Aún me gusta más mi otra habitación.

—Vamos, Dragón—la sonrisa en la mujer tambaleó— ¿Qué tenía la otra habitación que ésta no tenga?

El niño frunció el rostro con disgusto, pensando en algo en qué responder. Encarcó su ceja del mismo modo en cómo su padre hacía y meneó la pequeña boca rosada mientras lo hacía.

—...Alfombra—murmuró el niño, de un modo en que lucía caprichoso y gruñón, pero no le importaba—; Me gusta la sensación de la felpa en mis pies.

—Podemos pedirle a los elfos que la coloquen aquí mientras cenamos.

—Y mis pósters de Quidditch autografiados se arruinarán si los despegamos.

—Nada que un buen hechizo y un marco no puedan remediar—respondió su madre, habilidosa. Sonrió con picardía y revolvió el cabello rubio de su hijo.

Draco chilló.

—¡Y ahora tu arruinas mi cabello, perfecto!

—No necesitas tanta cera—rió. Draco pareció molestarse entonces, inflando sus mejillas enrojecidas del coraje—. Así que, ¿qué piensas? ¿te gusta?

—No lo sé—soltó, relajándose entonces. Ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba con curiosidad—, ni siquiera entiendo porque tengo que cambiar de habit... Oh, ¿el techo tiene un hechizo?

—¿Hmm?—la mujer miró hacia donde el rubio miraba y fingió desinterés— Uh, sí. Tu padre lo hechizó para que muestre el cielo nocturno para tí.

—Como el techo del gran comedor en Hogwarts—susurró él, y Narcissa pensó que estaba guiándolo por el rumbo correcto.

—Has estado leyendo mucho sobre ese lugar—señaló.

El rubio calló repentinamente, mirando hacia sus zapatos mientras se limpiaba el sudor de sus manos contra su pantalón de vestir. Intentando por todos sus medios no externar lo nervioso que ese tema lo hacía sentir, porque Lucius le enseñó lo importante que es mantener la calma. Y jamás apreciaría su sensibilidad.

Pero ahí, frente a él, la mujer que se había acercado y arrodillado para estar a su altura, y que lo miraba con tanto cariño, no era Lucius.

—No quiero ir Durmstrang—masculló con dificultad, casi lastimosamente. Como algo que había estado luchando por salir desde mucho tiempo atrás—, me... aterroriza la idea de estar tan lejos de casa.

—Y no irás, mi dulce niño—Narcissa aseguró con la expresión más suave que se había permitido mostrarle a nadie desde que había adoptado el apellido Malfoy.

—Pero, padre dijo que...

—Sé lo que tu padre dijo, Dragón. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él—el niño soltó un suspiro aliviado— Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para convencerle.

—Tres años y diez meses para ser exactos.

Narcissa rió, levantándose del suelo con cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿la habitación...?

—Creo que no está tan mal—él dijo, arrugando su nariz graciosamente— Aunque estoy hasta el otro extremo de la casa ahora, así que tendría que acostumbrarme... Quizás si resulte una molestia.

La mujer sostuvo la respiración por un momento.

»Pero, sí. Me gusta. Podría intentarlo.

—¡Excelente!—exclamó Narcissa, sabiéndose victoriosa—. Deberíamos bajar. Es hora de la cena y tu papá debe estar esperando ya.

—¿El señor Riddle también?

—No ésta vez.

—Me alegra—susurró Draco. El señor Tom Riddle le había intentado convencer de que lo llamara igual que los demás pero siempre había sido en vano, y aunque jamás había sido un sujeto al que se le describiera con algo más que no fuera cruel, la debilidad por el hijo único de los Malfoy era casi palpable y aceptaba de buena manera sus caprichos. No importaba si no lo llamaba Lord Voldemort como los demás, o si se mostraba siempre reticente.

Para Draco, por su parte, no eran caprichos. El hombre no lo hacía sentir cómodo, y aunque su padre parecía tenerle una lealtad de oro, él tampoco lucía nada cómodo cerca suyo.

La cena pasó sin mayor complicaciones, con una buena lasaña de por medio. Ninguno de sus padres inició conversación luego de mencionarle a Lucius que Draco había aceptado su nueva habitación, tampoco él quiso iniciar nada y prácticamente aspiró su cena para llegar más rápido al postre.

—Draco—la voz profunda de su padre interrumpió sus movimientos cuando inició con su postre favorito, tragó con dificultad.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que es suficiente, toma tu leche de dragón y ve a la cama.

—¿Qué? Pero si, padre, aún no termino mi...

—Draco—su madre intervino, desde la otra cabecera de la larga mesa de madera—, pediremos que te guarden un poco más para el desayuno. Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Ve a dormir.

Draco hizo un puchero y dirigió una última mirada anhelante a su _pie_ de manzanas.

—Y lávate los dientes—agregó la mujer.

—Está bien—no sin molestia, el niño se levantó de un salto y se acercó a sus padres, besando la mejilla de Narcissa y abrazando a su padre por un momento antes de salir del comedor. Mirando una vez más hacia ellos antes de irse: ambos se miraban con complicidad, como si pudieran entenderse sin tener que usar palabras de por medio. Y Draco habría caminado escaleras arriba, lavado sus dientes y se dormiría mirando su nuevo techo encantado si no hubiera notado el modo en como su madre jugaba con su sortija de matrimonio como hacía cada vez que estaba ansiosa. O el cómo su padre bebía más vino de sauco de lo que sería normal una noche entre semana.

Salió por el umbral de la puerta y observó de cerca, escondido entre las penumbras que la luz de las velas no alcanzaban a cubrir. Miró como sus padres se dirigían al salón común con una nueva copa llena de alcohol en manos.

El salón es más que nada una sala grande, frente a la que se sitúa una hermosa chimenea de mármol, que está trasmontada por una ventana de metal dorada y sobre la que hay un espejo con un marco del mismo color. A comparación de los pasillos, demás habitaciones de la mansión y el propio vestíbulo, la sala está perfectamente iluminada con una lámpara de araña que cuelga en el centro de su techo; y que se refleja en el suelo pulido y que no está cubierto por la elegante alfombra.

Era en ese sitio donde sus padres y diversas visitas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, tomando el té favorito de su madre con la cucharadas perfectas de miel y leche de almendras. Y sabe que siempre encontrará a alguno de los dos en ese sitio, que es más acogedor cuando las amplias ventanas dejan entrar la luz solar por las tardes. En las noches, en cambio, es tan lúgubre con las oscuras paredes moradas que prefiere no toparse con ella. Menos aún con los retratos colgados en los muros.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con Draco hoy—fue lo primero que dijo Lucius, dando un nuevo trago a la bebida recién sacada de su propio viñedo—: ese niño es un caprichoso sin remedio.

Draco resistió un grito indignado ante aquella descripción, pero Narcissa, desde su sitio en el salón, sonrió a medias.

—Tan sólo sabe lo que quiere.

—Sí—Lucius bufó con los ojos en blanco—, y sabe cómo manipular a los demás para obtenerlo.

—Tú eras igual cuando te conocí—ella señaló, sentándose a su lado con toda la parsimonia de la que era poseedora. Incluso después de un largo día, agotador y lleno de emociones, la mujer lograba lucir impecable con su falda de lápiz hasta las pantorrillas y los tacones altos—. Él...—suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos— sospecha algo, Lucius.

—Sólo tiene siete años.

—Él sospecha—insisitió. El hombre inhaló profundamente y prestó mayor atención— No tardará mucho para que sepa la razón por la que cambiamos su habitación del ala A a la B.

El padre de Draco hizo un gesto despreocupado, bebiendo un trago más antes de decir: —No lo hará, preferirá regodearse frente a sus amigos por lo increíble que su nueva habitación es.

El rubio se sintió ofendido de momento, pero sabía que la deducción de su padre no había sido más que acertada, y era eso lo que más le molestaba.

—Lucius—bramó ella apresuradamente, tomando entre sus manos suaves y pequeñas el rostro aristocrático de su esposo— Sabes lo inteligente que es, lo increíblemente sagaz que puede ser. Si él llega a saberlo, todos podrán. Y si todos pueden saberlo, _Harry_ no podrá estar a salvó de nadie.

Draco agudizó el oído, con las preguntas acumulándose en su cabeza.

—Todo sería distinto si no lo hubieras traído en primer lugar.

La mujer soltó el rostro de su esposo automáticamente.

—La cabaña de los viñedos había dejado de ser segura hace mucho, Lucius. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí—defendió Narcissa, su ceño se frunció sobre sus preciosos ojos y Draco creyó ver por un momento que retenía las lágrimas—. Tampoco había en dónde más dejarlo. Bella se cortaría los dedos de pies y manos antes de tener que involucrarse con el niño, no sé si mi primo siquiera sigue con vida y no tengo acceso a Grimmauld Place. Y Andrómeda... ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura, nunca nos llevamos bien.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Narcissa—siseó el hombre, con los acusadores ojos entrecerrados—¿Por qué tuviste que rescatarlo cuando era aún un bebé?

Draco tuvo que observar desde su escondite, como la mujer que le había dado la vida se levantaba del sofá y perdía la tranquilidad de golpe. La mujer en esa sala era paciente por naturaleza, nunca había estado tan molesta y tan fuera de sí, así que Draco nunca antes pensó que fuera posible llegar a verla de ese modo alguna vez.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera sino?—gritó su madre, con los puños fuertemente apretados a los lados de su falda. Las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro— ¡Era un bebé! Un pequeño e indefenso bebé, y no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que le ocurrió a sus padres. Estaría muerto de haberlo dejado ahí.

—¡Bueno, pues ahora nosotros estaremos muertos de no haberlo dejado!

—Es el riesgo que tenemos que correr por ese niño, que nos necesita y somos los únicos que podemos ayudarlo—dijo en apenas un murmullo, frágil. Tan frágil que el aire lo disipaba.

Narcissa se tomó un pequeño momento de valor, antes de acercarse más hacia su esposo, que era alto y autoritario, pero que jamás la había empequeñecido. Lo miró a los ojos, con los propios rojos de las lágrimas, y apuñaló su pecho con uno de sus dedos largos y cuidados. Los ojos acusadores, el gesto desesperado y el corazón molesto.

»Puedes quejarte y culparme de nuestros problemas todo lo que quieras, puedes gritarme. Puedes odiarme por ponernos en riesgo, pero estás tan hundido como yo en esto. Hasta el cuello—la voz de la mujer se calló entonces, y vaciló para sostener el nudo en su garganta que le impedía decir todo aquello que quería. Inhaló profundo y exhaló entrecortado, diciendo:—Sólo tendrías que haberlo visto, Lucius, en su cuna manchada de sangre y con la carita hinchada de tanto llorar. Temblando. Un pequeño niño de un año, de la misma edad y la misma inocencia que tu propio hijo. Y sé cuánto te encanta mostrar lo vil y duro que eres frente a los demás, elevarte en la grandeza que ser la mano derecha del señor oscuro te ha dado... pero, por Salazar, Lucius; sé que habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.

Para cuando Narcissa terminó la oración, el hombre apenas logró soportar la mirada firme de reproches de su esposa. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a romper el contacto visual cuando ésta añadió:— De lo contrario, no serías el hombre con el que me casé.


	2. Pie de manzana.

Segunda parte, antes.

2\. Pie de manzana, (1987)

Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

Cuando Draco finalmente se despertó, intuitivamente supo que era alrededor de las diez de la mañana, debido a la particular manera en que la luz natural entraba por su ventana. Al principio le llevó varios minutos saber dónde estaba, antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su nueva habitación, en una cama demasiado grande para su tamaño.

Esa mañana estaba especialmente hambriento, así que no había modo de encontrar antojo para seguir durmiendo después de eso. Su estómago se tensaba y destensaba de manera desagradable bajo la camisa de su pijama favorito, la boca se le secaba y la energía dentro de su cuerpo parecía insuficiente para seguir el día. Estaba seguro que era esa la consecuencia de despertar tan tarde, él no estaba acostumbrado a una cosa así. No tenía idea de cómo su padre había dejado que algo así ocurriera, pero estaba tan hambriento que lo dejó pasar.

Se irguió en el borde de su enorme cama y tanteó con los pies el piso, buscando la reconfortante textura de la mullida alfombra en su antigua habitación. No estaba, aunque su madre le había asegurado que la tendría, la alfombra no estaba. Frunció el entrecejo y continuó con su rutina, se colocó una bata verde y enfundó sus pies en sus pantuflas preferidas, las más cómodas. Solo para poder apresurarse a salir de su habitación y conseguir algo de comer. Su madre, por supuesto, también le había prometido que recibiría un nuevo pedazo de pie y estaba ansioso por tenerlo.

Con ese último pensamiento, Draco tomó la manija de la puerta y la hundió para poder abrirla. Una vez afuera, logró percibir el sonido de otra puerta abrirse en el interior del pasillo largo y poco luminoso que le llamó la atención y lo obligó a caminar hasta donde el ruido provenía. Tragó saliva, tan curioso y asustado a partes iguales. Claro que la nublada mente llena de cuentos de terror de un niño de siete años como lo era Draco no le permitió pensar con cabeza fría, ni razonar por un momento que podría ser cualquiera: su madre, su padre, algún elfo. Honestamente, había tanta gente trabajando en su casa que estaba seguro que no conocía ni a la mitad de la personas que mantenían su enorme casa en orden. Pero él no pensó en eso, él no pensó en nada.

Así que caminó hasta el ruido, con el corazón latiendo tanto y tan rápido que comenzaba a zumbar. Estaba agradecido de que sus pantuflas amortiguaran el sonido de sus pasos, porque estaba seguro que no resistiría que el sujeto en cuestión lo descubriera antes de hacer nada para llevar la delantera. Y tomó entre sus pequeñas manos el primer jarrón que pudo encontrar, (también tuvo que hacer una nota mental sobre agradecerle a su madre después el gusto que tenía por ellos en decoración).

Le llevó al menos diez minutos antes de lograr cruzar de un ala a otra de la mansión, sus pasos seguían siendo tan pequeños y la cautela con la que se dirigía hacían que su velocidad cayera en picada. Pero no importaba, porque finalmente se encontraba donde el ruido provenía: su antigua habitación. 

Draco no está seguro que fue exactamente lo que lo envalentonó lo suficiente para continuar: si el hecho de que hubiera un intruso en su casa o que fuera un intruso el que urgara en su habitación. Esperaba desesperadamente que el tipo no hubiera elegido robar sus juguetes favoritos, la alfombra que tanto amaba, o los pósters autografiados de Quidditch en sus paredes. De lo contrario, él no respondería. 

Inhaló profundamente aire y lo mantuvo en su pecho, adelantando un pie como hacían en las carreras de atletismo en caso de tener que correr, y esperó.

Entonces la gran puerta que triplicaba su tamaño se abrió de golpe, casi inesperadamente. Y activó algo en el interior de Draco que lo hizo gritar, cerrar los ojos y correr contra el peligro para atacar.

—¡Draco!—chilló la voz indignada de su madre.

—¿Eh?

El pequeño rubio se detuvo entonces, abriendo los ojos, con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza y un jarrón entre ellos.

»¿Mamá?

—¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín, estás haciendo?—preguntó Narcissa, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro desencajado—. ¿Ese es el jarrón de la tía abuela Walburga? ¿Tienes una idea lo caro e importante que es?

Draco frunció el entrecejo, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Y si es tan caro e importante, porque está lleno de tierra?

—Draco—murmuró la mujer, masajeando el puente de su nariz—, créeme, ese jarrón no tiene tierra.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! La otra vez que lo abrí lo ví con mis propios ojos, es desagradable.

—No, no lo tiene.

—¡Que sí!—repitió Draco, obstinadamente.

—No tiene tierra. Venga, dámelo.

—Pero-

—Dios, Draco. ¡Tiene las cenizas de tu tía abuela dentro!

Los ojos grises de Draco, que ya eran demasiado grandes para su rostro, parecieron duplicar su tamaño en ese momento. Semejantes al tamaño de un par de bolas de golf. Su boca colgó tanto como su mandíbula lo permitía y sus cejas fruncidas se levantaron de la punta interna de su rostro, el cual había perdido color.

—¡Iugh, iugh, iugh!—chilló Draco, acercándose los pasos que le faltan a su madre y devolviendo el jarrón contra el estómago de Narcissa tan rápido como pudo— No puede ser que no me dijeras, mamá, ¿y si lo comía?

Narcissa rió en respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo comerías?

—¡Pues- —estaba apunto de replicar cuando sus ojos captaron algo más interesante detrás de la figura esbelta y estirada de su madre, en dónde la puerta entreabierta de su antigua pieza aguardaba—¿Qué es lo que hacías en mi habitación?

La mujer sonrió de un modo especialmente encantador y se opuso en plena vista, cruzada de brazos, impidiendo que los ojos curiosos de Draco pudieran ver más allá de lo que ya habían visto.

—Bueno, pues tecnicamente ya no lo es.

—Mis cosas continúan ahí, ¡tecnicamente sí, lo es!—gruñó el pequeño— Así que exijo que me digas que estaba haciendo ahí.

—¿Tú exijes?—el niño resopló con furia cuando su madre empezó a reír una vez más, de ese modo que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que lograba pinchar su ego— Muy bien, pequeño.

—¡No soy pequeño!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No!—exclamó él, mirando distraídamente cómo Narcissa enarcaba el par de cejas sobre su frente y dibuja una sonrisa nueva en su boca—: Tengo la altura perfectamente adecuada para un niño de mi edad. ¡Para tú información, soy más alto que Theo y Pansy! Y mucho más maduro, e inteligente, y capaz...y- y-

—Dragón, no eres capaz ni de preparar tu propio desayuno siquiera.

—¡Claro que soy capaz!—gritoneó Draco, un tanto azotado—: Que no tenga la necesidad de hacerlo yo mismo es cosa aparte, madre.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero- —se detuvo, confundido—¿Uh? ¿Por supuesto?

—Eso mismo—dijo ella, expandiendo su sonrisa mientras llevaba la mano a la puerta de la habitación y la cerraba. Le llevó tan solo un segundo descubrir una llave sobresaliendo de su manga holgada y girando en la perilla, pero era demasiado tarde: la puerta ya tenía cerrojo—, vamos a darte algo de comer, cariño. Debes estar hambriento.

Entonces Narcissa se irguió sobre su sitio, con el jarrón en una de sus manos, e inició su caminata, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo mientras continuaba su camino. Sus tacones resonaba sobre los pisos pulidos, zancada a zancada, y su vestido tambaleaba de lado a lado también con cada una de ellas. También tenía el cabello despeinado y las faldas de su vestido estaban extrañamente mojadas. Pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia la puerta cerrada para pensar en nada más.

»¿Pie de manzana?—preguntó su madre quien ya se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo, justo donde iniciaban las enormes escaleras, unas octavas más arriba que su timbre de voz natural. Draco se sobresaltó cuando la oyó, girando la cabeza para verla esperarlo con un brazo extendido- Quizás podríamos conseguirte un poco de chocolate caliente también. 

El niño volteó una última vez hacia la puerta, mucho más curioso que antes, pero el hambre rugió en su vientre y Draco sólo pudo dar la media vuelta, caminando hasta su madre.


	3. La forma más pura de inteligencia

Tercer aparte, antes.

3\. La forma más pura de inteligencia, (1987)

Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

Draco es demasiado curioso para su propio bien. No deja ir las cosas tan rápido como a su madre –o a cualquier otra persona– le gustaría. Y aunque pasó el resto del día bastante ocupado jugando en los jardines de la mansión, aprendiendo francés con su institutriz de turno o pintando a los pavorreales en óleo junto a su madre, su curiosidad no fue olvidada. A Draco le gustaría decir que fue momentáneamente pausada, pero estaba muy listo para continuar en cuanto pudiera. Mientras tanto, observaría.

Así que no fue una sorpresa en general que no haya parado de analizar a su madre cuando estaban en la misma habitación, y cuando no también. 

Observó atentamente hasta que finalmente pudo correr a gatas de un lado a otro por la casa, en el intento de que no le vieran. Moviéndose con tanto sigilo como estaba dentro de sus capacidades. Porque, de lo contrario, sabía que Narcissa lo descubriría. 

Su madre siempre lo sabía todo, Draco podía decir. Así eran las cosas por ahí y no había más qué hacer que no fuera aceptarlo. Eso, sin embargo, deseaba con el alma que no lo supiera. No al menos hasta que descubriera lo que sus padres tanto estaban escondiendo de él. Lo que los hacia pelear cuando creían que no los estaba oyendo, pero sí que lo hacía.

Entonces tan pronto como pudo se encontró desplazándose por los pasillos, tan largos y oscuros como siempre. Aquellos que le habían costado mucho memorizar, pero que con el tiempo había logrado dominar con destreza. Caminando de puntillas acompañado de su dragón de peluche, su fiel acompañante, y dando volteretas como si fuese un misterioso auror británico en una misión de suma importancia. 

Se detuvo un momento, bufando con fastidio por no traer consigo su varita de juguete, que sacaba chispitas de colores y que le habría resultado más que útil a cualquier auror de su calibre. Sacudió la cabeza, resignado. Y continuó sobre su camino

—¡Amo Draco!—chilló una voz lo suficientemente alegre y aguda para irritar sus oídos, además de asustarlo en media misión.

—¡Dobby!—riñó el niño, arrugando la punta de su nariz mientras volteaba a verlo.

Dobby era el nombre de uno de los elfos domésticos en su casa, que lo atendía y mantenía todo en orden para él. Y era un desastre, incluso para los estándares del elfo promedio. Su madre había insistido en que le tuviera paciencia, puesto que él aún estaba aprendiendo. También le dijo que, como él, Dobby era un niño que tenía curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba. Que aún era muy pequeño y que no debían ser muy duros con él por eso. Pero Draco simplemente no comprendía, si Dobby realmente era como él porqué no podría ser igual de duro como la mayoría de adultos lo eran con él cuando hacía muchas preguntas o no paraba de hablar.

Por su parte, el elfo gimió a media voz, los pequeños puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo y las enormes orejas gachas tras su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes, enormes como pelotas, temblaron sobre sus cuencas. Su cuerpo encogido sobre su sitio y su tono desolado cuando dijo—: ¿Dobby hizo algo mal, amo?

—¡Sí! Ya te dije que no te aparezcas así como así cuando yo no te llamé, ¡y me desobedeciste!

—Pero, amo Draco—vaciló el elfo—¿por qué no?

—¡Porque no me agradas!

—¡Si no te agradara, no me llamarías todo el tiempo!—replicó el pequeño elfo.

—¡Dobby, deja de responderme!

—¡Tú deja de responderme!—gruñó con su afilada voz aniñada. De la nada, el elfo pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaban—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por este lado de la casa?

Pero Draco no respondió.

»¡Amo Draco!

—¡Ja!—gritó el niño humano, agachándose sobre su lugar hasta el elfo, al que le sacaba un buena cantidad de centímetros, y enterró su dedo índice contra el cuerpo escuálido y pequeño de la criatura—: ¿No que querías que me callara? 

Dobby hizo una mueca entonces, luciendo casi caprichoso. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, amo?

—No te diré—respondió Draco, irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos. Sonrió levemente y añadió—, a menos que me digas "Señor" de ahora en adelante.

—No te diré señor, a menos que tú me digas señor a mi también de ahora en adelante.

—¡Eso es ridículo, Dobby! Tú eres mi elfo doméstico.

—Bien, ¡Draco!—gruñó.

—¡No puedes llamarme "Draco"!

—¡Pero ese es tú nombre!—chilló el elfo, sintiéndose victorioso cuando el otro niño no encontró nada más que replicar y se enfurruñó en su sitio—. Ya dime qué estás haciendo aquí.

—Si no hay más remedio—Draco suspiró con dramatismo, como había aprendido del tío Severus—, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme. 

Dobby se puso demasiado feliz entonces. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo nuevo e incluso sus pálidas mejillas habían adquirido un poco de color.

—¿A qué, amo Draco?

—Sígueme—dijo, completamente sonriente mientras ponía su dedo índice –el mismo al que había usado contra Dobby– sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio. 

Draco dió la media vuelta con una facilidad sorprendente, girando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Y siguió su camino a hurtadillas, con no sólo la compañía de su dragón, sino también con el elfo infante que estaba siguiendo sus pasos y pisaba sólo dónde él había pisado antes.

—¿La oficina del patriarca Malfoy?—preguntó el elfo entre susurros, con un deje asustado en su voz cuando volvieron a detenerse—. No, no, no. Mi mamá me dijo que me mantuviera tan alejado de él como pudiera, Draco.

Draco resopló.

—No vamos a verlo, Dobby. Sólo vamos a escucharlo.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso?

—Para saber sobre qué está hablando con mi mamá allá adentro—dijo con obviedad, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Así que necesito que hagas algo de tu magia que nos ayude a escuchar mejor desde afuera.

El elfo doméstico dudó, temblando ligeramente cuando miró hacia la puerta cerrada.

»Vamos, Dobby. Por favor.

Dobby tragó saliva con rudeza y apretó sus labios uno sobre el otro, pensando seriamente antes de rendirse ante el niño.

—¿Es una orden?

—Es un favor de amigo a amigo.

Tan pronto como Draco lo dijo, el brillo que ya poseía Dobby sólo pudo agrandarse y hacerse mucho más brillante.

—Bien.

Draco sonrió enormemente, viendo como la criatura respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos para concentrarse. Solo para después exhalar con lentitud y chasquear los dedos. La voces de sus padres inundaron el pasillo tan pronto como lo hizo.

—¿Estás seguro que no es demasiado pequeño para un niño?—preguntó la voz femenina. Luego se escucharon pasos, ligeros y cuidadosos pero resonantes. Como los tacones de su madre.

—No importa si es demasiado pequeño en estos momentos, cariño. 

—Ya lo sé, Lucius.

—Será mucho mejor que la antigua habitación de Draco. Al menos nadie sospechará de una vieja ala-

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Dragón?

El par de niños se sobresaltó, sabiéndose descubiertos antes de siquiera atreverse a alzar la mirada. Y Draco escuchó que el hechizo de Dobby se iba junto con él, desapareciendo con un "puff" repentino y dejándolo solo.

Y maldito elfo traidor, pensó.

—Buenas tardes, señor Riddle—musitó el rubio, mirando debajo de sus pestañas al hombre largo y de buen porte frente a él— No tenía idea de que hoy cenaría con nosotros.

El señor Riddle vestía un traje muggle debajo de su túnica, de un tono de vino que por poco podría ser confundido con el negro, una camisa rojo sangre que combinaba con la tonalidad exacta de sus ojos y una corbata negra de arañas. Su piel blanquecina y tersa contrastaba maravillosamente bajo capa tras capa de ropa negra y rojiza.

—¿Oh?—rió el hombre, divertido— Sí. Quizás olvidé notificar mi presencia, otra vez. Mil disculpas por mis malos modales, joven Draco.

Draco se removió en su sitio tan incómodo como se sentía, y sonrió falsamente. Deseando desesperadamente que su incomodidad no fuera visible para nadie más que él mismo.

»¿Tus padres están allá adentro?

—Eh, sí. Ellos... sí, están charlando allá adentro.

Entonces el hombre sonrió, con los dientes casi tan afilados como colmillos. Y Draco tuvo que detener un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Hmm, ya veo—siseó él, pasando la lengua sobre sus dientes superiores—. Ellos charlan mientras tú escuchas. Tienes tan buenos modales como los míos, Draco.

—Y-Yo puedo explicarlo.

—Apuesto a que sí—dijo el hombre, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo con suma lentitud. Las comisuras de sus labios levantadas en un pequeña sonrisa.

Draco miró desde su sitio, petrificado del miedo, como el hombre de aspecto extraño se acercaba más a él. Demasiado. Mucho más de lo que lo hacía sentir confiado. Y se arrodilló con elegancia en frente. 

—¿S-Señor?

—Eres un niño muy curioso, _Dray_ —susurró el señor Riddle, alzando su fría mano y acariciando con sus yemas las mejillas suaves y llenas del niño— Estoy seguro que no todos están contentos con que lo seas, ¿o sí?

—No, señor—respondió Draco, con un hilo de voz bastante frágil—. Mis padres dicen que soy demasiado curioso para mí propio bien.

El señor Riddle rió más, repasando las facciones del niño con sus ojos azarosos hasta enterrarlos decisivamente en los inocentes ojos grises. 

—Claro que ellos dijeron eso—respondió con simpleza—, especialmente cuando la curiosidad se trata de un impulso humano. Uno que oscila entre lo grosero y lo sublime, que lleva... a escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no retrocedió y, en un arranque de valentía que no tenía muy a menudo, desafío al hombre con la mirada.

»Pero escúchame bien, Draco: es esa la forma más pura de inteligencia. No dejes que nadie te la quite o, de lo contrario, ya no tendrás nada.

Y Draco no supo que decir o qué pensar cuando el hombre de sus pesadillas besó su frente, como un padre a su hijo, y sonrió sin su malicia habitual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este señor tenebroso, este Tom, tiene una seria debilidad por el pequeño Draco. Pero eso no lo hace un buen hombre, ni ahora ni después. Ya lo verán.


	4. La puerta al final del pasillo.

  
Cuarta parte, antes.

4\. Al final del pasillo.  
Wiltshire, Inglaterra (1987)

Draco aún se siente perturbado por la presencia constante del señor Riddle en su vida, que con el tiempo solo se había ido haciendo mucho más frecuente desde que cumplió seis. Y no está seguro de poder acostumbrarse a la sensación de incomodidad o al miedo que le cala los huesos y le revuelve el estómago. Porque no le gusta. No le gusta que llegue sin avisar y que tenga libre permiso de aparecerse en cada una de las instalaciones de su casa como amo y señor, dueño de ese lugar. Porque no lo es, esa no es su casa. Ni siquiera es su familia, entonces no entiende qué hace allí cuando no lo invitan.

Tampoco le gusta que le mire todo el tiempo con sus ojos rojos inhumanos: cuando están a lados opuestos del comedor, cuando juega en los jardines y cuando intenta escabullirse. En esta última cosa, el señor Riddle nada más sonreirá y sellará sus labios como si sobre ellos existiera una enorme cremallera. Algunas otras veces, incluso guiñaría el ojo con picardía. Siempre como si fuera un secreto entre los dos que está dispuesto a mantener.

Y no le gusta, le molesta. Sobre todo cuando se acerca tanto, cuando alguna de tantas veces, el hombre se levanta de la enorme mesa y se sienta a su lado. Cuando agita su cabello rubio platinado con sus aterradoras manos pálidas y golpea su hombro como un gesto juguetón. Casi inocentemente, salvo que no hay nada inocente en él. No cuando toca sus mejillas de esa manera, del modo en como se toca un tesoro al que has anhelado durante mucho tiempo. Tanto y tan constantemente que Draco empieza a creer que el hombre necesita tocar a los niños para mantenerse joven, para mantenerse en una sola pieza. 

El señor Riddle es un misterio que en circunstancias normales habría estado dispuesto a descubrir. Ahora, mucho no le importa. 

Todo lo que tiene su atención en ese momento es la puerta cerrada de su vieja habitación y la puerta a su lado, al final del largo pasillo, que no sabe de dónde salió exactamente. Porque él, que pasó años de su corta vida durmiendo en ese extremo de la mansión, está seguro que no estaba allí antes. No estaba allí tampoco cuando lo comprobó por última vez, hace una semana. 

Sabe, a ciencia cierta, que sus padres la han puesto ahí para empezar. Y que esconde detrás de ella a alguien a quien sus padres no quieren mostrar, ni a él ni a nadie. 

Durante días, Draco sólo se para ahí. Frente a la puerta. Como si pudiera abrirla con la mirada en algún momento próximo. Otros días, la golpea a patadas y puños hasta que la cerradura se afloje. Pero nada ocurre. Y algunos más, sólo gira la perilla con la esperanza de que se encuentre abierta. Nunca lo está.

—Creo que estás enloqueciendo, Dray—le había dicho Pansy ese día, en el momento en que su madre, la señora Parkinson y la señora Zabini tomaban su hora del té rutinaria. Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos intentando convencerlos de que algo estaba mal, pero ninguno de sus argumentos había conseguido más que un par de sonrisas divertidas y comentarios ácidos.

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames así, Pansy!

—¿Por qué no?—reclamó la niña, con sus cejas morochas fruncidas y su nariz chata olfateando el aire con disgusto. Quizás aguantándose las ganas de llorar, o decidiendo que el aire no era lo suficientemente puro para que ella lo toque, Draco no está seguro—; Es un apodo muy bonito, ¿verdad, Blaise?

El otro pequeño apenas la mira, demasiado ocupado observando por las enormes ventanas de la habitación del rubio hacia los jardines. 

—Oh, sí. Sí. Molto bello¹, Pans.

Pansy prácticamente irradió felicidad cuando escuchó que el moreno le daba la razón junto con su mote cariñoso favorito. Y con su mejor sonrisa, dijo:— Ya ves, tengo razón. Sólo, ¿por qué no te gustaría que te llamen con un apodo tan bonito? No tiene sentido alguno.

Pero Draco no sabría cómo explicarlo. No sabría cómo siquiera empezar a explicar que el apodo le recuerda al señor Riddle y lo enfermo que lo hace sentir cuando lo dice él, así que sólo agita la cabeza para aclarar las ideas y suspira.

—Blaise ni siquiera está prestando atención, Pans—imita Draco de una forma lo suficientemente burlesca para que Pansy alce la punta de su barbilla redonda y lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Claro que él está...—pero no lo hace, y es aún más evidente cuando la niña voltea a verlo. Blaise usa un artefacto muggle que tomó de la casa de una de sus incontables abuelas políticas hace ya un tiempo y que no ha parado de usar desde entonces. Son grandes, pesados y de apariencia costosa para tratarse de nada más que un par de tubos extraños de metal con cristales gruesos— ¡Blaise!

—Pansy, Pansy. ¿Qué quieres, mia cara²?—dice Blaise, sacándose el par de gemelos del rostro y volteando al resto de los niños. Habla con su marcado acento italiano y un rostro aburrido que combina bastante bien, como hace su padrastro al llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo—. Estoy en un asunto aquí, ¿no lo ves? Es importante.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y replicó:—Espiar a nuestras madres no es un »asunto importante«.

—Cosa dicci, tesoro³—exclamó el niño, con cara incrédula—: es un asunto importante cuando nuestras madres ci nascondono qualcosa³'¹.

—¿Eh?—Pansy arrugó el gesto entonces, intentando comprenderlo. Y sobresaltándose cuando Draco gritó.

—¡Sí!—chilló el niño rubio hacia su amigo, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente y alzando ambos brazos hacia él—: Eso es lo que he tratado de decirles desde que llegaron. ¡Están ocultando cosas! ¡Sí, eso!

—¿De qué demonios están hablando, par de ineptos?—respondió Pansy, rodando sus ojos esmeralda sobre sus cuencas hasta que estuvieron en completo blanco. Se mantuvieron ahí un momento y finalmente regresaron a su lugar— Sus madres y la mía no están haciendo nada más que hablar sobre vestidos de alta costura, tipos de té o lo que sea allá abajo, no escondiendo secretos a sus niños de siete años.

—Ohh—rió el moreno—, ¿quieres apostar, mia signora⁴?

Pansy entrecerró sus ojos pacientemente, antes de extender su pequeña mano al frente y estrecharla con el otro niño. 

Lo siguiente que Draco supo es que estaban escondidos miserablemente en un par de arbustos recién recortados. A un lado del sitio en donde sus madres compartían una taza de té entre risas. Narcissa escondía su risa tras su taza de porcelana fina, la madre de Pansy reía mucho más fuerte tras el dorso de su mano y la de Blaise apenas podía disimular el ataque de risa detrás de un abanico con estampado floral. Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, ocultas bajo el sonido del agua yendo y viniendo en las fuentes de piedra, los pichones de paloma piando y el ruido del viento fresco contra las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?—murmuró Pansy sobre el hombro del moreno, asomándose peligrosamente sobre la hierba.

—Acabamos de llegar—Draco bufó.

Entonces la niña suspiró y continuó observando con atención al frente. A su propia madre, de brilloso cabello negro envuelto en una pañoleta de seda y pequeña figura, reclinada sobre la mesa de metal plateado mientras habla con las demás mujeres. A su lado, la madre de Blaise sería apenas visible desde su sitio si no fuera que la suya es demasiado baja. Ella sigue sonriendo mucho, como siempre. Y la piel que el sol alcanza a deslumbrar brilla preciosamente bajo el conjunto de ropa beige en la que contrasta. Por último y en el frente, se encuentra la madre de Draco, Narcissa. Quien le hace honor a su nombre con una flor blanca de centro rosa en la oreja, resaltando en la piel lechosa que, como las demás, le heredó a su hijo. Todas beben de vez en cuando de sus propias tazas de té, cómodas y sonrientes.

Cada mujer es bellísima, Pansy puede decir. Elegantes y fielmente refinadas, incluso cuando son las seis de la tarde y el calor se filtra en la sombrilla. Las mejillas no se enrojecen y el sudor no se hace presente, como muñecas de porcelana de distintas tonalidades hermosas. Y Pansy suspira con añoranza porque en verdad quiere lucir como ellas algún día, de ser posible.

—Creo que esto está siendo inútil, chicos—se quejó nuevamente.

— Vamos, Pans. Guarda silencio o no vamos a escuchar.

Frunció el ceño profundamente, lanzando una mirada más al grupo de mujeres que no se habían movido en absoluto del sitio en el que estaban cuando dejó de mirar y bebían sin decir nada. Volvió la cabeza hacia Draco y alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

El niño rubio le devolvió la mirada con una mueca, susurrando:—Cuando vuelvan a hablar, quiero decir.

Pansy pensó seriamente en lo que podría hacer para evitar ver a sus madres hacerse compañía al tomar el té, sin decir absolutamente nada interesante, por otra media hora más. Pero nada se le vino a la mente.

—Honestamente, chicos—gimió la niña, con un puchero en sus labios— Esto es lo más aburrido que hemos hecho en los últimos tres veranos, ¡y eso que el año pasado vimos a Goyle intentando comer todo el pote de helado durante una hora!—añadió, esperando firmemente un par de risas por recordar al pobre niño resistiendo la última cucharada de chocolate de un helado de tres litros y medio porque Theo lo retó. No obstante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada ante eso. Blaise continuó con los ojos pegados en los binoculares y Draco apenas pestañeó, para no encontrarse perdiendo algún detalle—. ¿Saben qué? Yo me largo.

—¡No!—chillaron los dos a la vez, jalándola de las muñecas cuando hizo amago de levantarse.

—Van a verte—explicó Blaise fugazmente. Tan rápido que sólo le tomó un respiro antes de volver a prestar su total atención a sus madres.

—Oh, por Dios. Blaise, ¿puedes verlo?—jadeó el otro varón, casi extasiado cuando dijo:— Se están moviendo

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

—Hurra, están vivas. Qué alegría.

—No estás entendiendo, principessa⁵—Blaise susurró, recordando usar su olvidado acento— La señora Malfoy está... ¡Oh, lo sabía!

Draco saltó en su sitió por el susto, confundido. Compartiendo una mirada intrigada con su mejor amiga:—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Vengan conmigo.

Y Blaise salió a hurtadillas de su escondite, para ser seguido segundos después por un cuidadoso Draco como si en cualquier momento pudiera ser descubierto por una trampa en el piso o en el aire. Pansy, por su parte, bufó con diversión al verlos. Se levantó elegantemente sobre su sitio en la hierba y sacudió de su pomposo vestido a media rodilla cualquier irregularidad que pudiera restarle belleza. Solo entonces, completamente segura de que su vestido estuviera en perfectas condiciones, siguió a sus amigos hasta el cuarto de Draco.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó ella, acomodando el cabello que se había salido de su lugar.

—¿Vieron eso que estaban sirviendo?

Draco frunció el entrecejo, arrugando la punta de su nariz:— ¿La botella de cristal con líquido rojo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con- 

—¡Es destilado de frambuesa!—chilló Blaise, alzando el par de sus manos al cielo encantado y un brillo engreído pintando sus facciones, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo—. Es licor, no té. 

—¿Y? —se burló la niña, riendo.

—Oh, Pans. Pans. Siempre tan inocente, piccolo fiore⁶ —respondió él con falsa voz grave. Fingió sacar algo de sus bolsillos y lo abrió, con dos dedos de su otra mano sobre sus labios. Movió los dedos en el aire un momento antes de guardar el objeto invisible en su bolsillo, aspirando de sus dedos como si entre ellos se encontrara una pipa y exhalando un segundo después—. ¿L'ho detto o no? ⁶'¹ La única razón por la que nos vemos tan seguido es para que ellas puedan emborracharse cada martes y jueves. 

—¿Qué?

El rubio gimió con enfado:— ¿Tu estúpida investigación era para saber lo que bebían nuestras madres, Blaise? ¿En serio?

—Investigación que resulto exitosa—corrigió el moreno en un encogimiento de hombros que molestó más al otro niño.

—¡Zabini!—gritó Draco. De pronto, su rostro se había convertido en un desastre de tonalidades rojas y sus ojos chispearon de la ira. Pansy pensó distraídamente que quizás Draco necesitaba más aprender a ser una muñeca de porcelana que ella—. ¿Qué importa si nuestras mamás beben té, licor o poción crece-huesos?

—Iugh—la niña rió— ¿Por qué beberían poción crece-huesos?

—¡No lo sé, Pansy! Solo es la única poción que he bebido, no conozco muchas otras más y fue la que se me ocurrió, ¡pero ese no es el punto!

—¿Y cuál es el punto entonces, Dray?

—¡Que en lugar de ver lo que nuestras madres beben, deberíamos estar averiguando como abrir la puerta del fondo!

—Rilassati, fratello⁷.

—¡No, no me voy a relajar!—chilló Draco, con el rostro tan rojo como antes—: Y deja de hablar así, que tengas ascendencia italiana no te hace italiano. Eres tan británico como todos nosotros. Así que, ¿por qué no paras ya y dejas de decir mierda en un idioma que no hablas?!

—Quello che ti dico, ragazzo⁸. El italiano me da cierto estilo

—¡No, no te lo da!

—Claro que si.

—No es así, Blaise. No seas ridículo

—¡Cierra el pico, rubio oxigenado!—bufó, cruzado de brazos hacia su amigo. Luego miró hacia la niña y ofreció su brazo — Vamos, Mademoiselle. Este cretino no nos merece.

—¡Tú cierra el pico!—se defendió él, y con la boca entreabierta se llevó la mano al pecho, completamente ofendido— ¿Cómo mi color de cabello no sería real? Toda mi familia lo tiene. ¿Y Mademoiselle? ¡Eso ni siquiera es italiano! 

—Sí, sí, sí—exclamó Blaise mostrando la palma de su mano antes de escabullirse por la puerta junto con Pansy para no escuchar más reclamos del rubio:— ¡Habla con la mano!

—¡Sí, aléjate! ¡Ve a ver si nuestras madres están comiendo pasteles y no ensalada! Deben estarnos mintiendo desde hace tanto—Draco dijo, con la perfecta medida de sarcasmo que le molestaba al moreno escuchar. Pero no lo hizo, Blaise simplemente siguió su camino por el corredor.

Ante la falta de respuesta, el pequeño suspiró furiosamente, dejándose caer en la alfombra mullida. Arrugó el gesto, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y fulminó el techo como si fuera el culpable de todos sus problemas. Odiaba tanto amar ciegamente a Pansy y a Blaise en estos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, yo no hablo italiano ni lo he estudiado antes por mi cuenta. Pero me pareció divertido poner a un pequeño Blaise hablador que le guste lucir sus raíces, diciendo cosas por decir. En especial porque cuando yo era niña sólo no paraba de repetir las frases en italiano que escuchaba de mi hermana cuando lo estaba aprendiendo.
> 
> Cada frase escrita aquí —cabe aclarar— fueron búsquedas rápidas en Google Translate, así que si algo de esto es incorrecto, lo lamento.
> 
> *Molto bello¹: Muy lindo.
> 
> *Mia cara²: Querida.
> 
> *Cosa dicci, tesoro³: ¿Qué estas diciendo, cariño?
> 
> *Ci nascondono qualcosa³'¹: Nos esconden algo.
> 
> *Mia signora⁴: Mi señora.
> 
> *Principessa⁵: Princesa.
> 
> *Piccolo fiore⁶: Pequeña flor.
> 
> *¿L'ho detto o no? ⁶'¹: ¿Lo dije o no?
> 
> *Rilassati, fratello⁷: Relájate, hermano.
> 
> *Quello che ti dico, ragazzo⁸: Lo que te digo, chico.


	5. Muchos maldecirán tu nombre.

Quinta parte, antes.

5\. Muchos maldecirán tu nombre  
Wiltshire, Inglaterra (1987)

Draco se estira en la cama como un gato. Es el modo en como su madre dice que siempre se ve; cuando se levanta y camina sin hacer ruido, en como siempre encuentra un modo de saber las cosas. Pero no tiene ni idea. Realmente no puede estar seguro de eso, porque sus padres nunca le han dejado tener una mascota. No, al menos, hasta que entre al colegio y pueda hacerse cargo de ella. Durante años, sus berrinches y sus ruegos —que sólo se intensificaban cuando iba a casa de los Parkinson— no sirvieron de nada. Nunca entendió la razón por la que no podían cumplirle ese capricho y porque lo atribuían a la inmadurez. Su mejor amiga Pansy tenía un adorable gato negro y, para su molestia, no parecía ser gran cosa cuando ella se lo pidió a sus padres.

Con un sólo ojo abierto y un gran suspiro ante el recuerdo, Draco buscó acostumbrarse a los rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas gracias a sus cortinas blancas. Suspira una vez más. Frunce el ceño y cierra finalmente los dos ojos, dando un par de vueltas sobre el colchón sin muchas ganas de hacer más que gruñir por haberse despertado.

Le duele el cuello, las piernas y la garganta después de pasar todo un día con sus mejores amigos. De algún modo, cada vez que ellos lo visitaban, él siempre terminaba así. Como aquella vez en que Blaise y él hicieron una carrera para ver quién subía más rápido un árbol, y había caído hacia el suelo una vez estuvo en la cima. O cuando creyeron que era buena idea deslizarse por el barandal de las escaleras principales. Cuando intentaron montar escobas sin supervisión o la noche en que se empaparon de pies a cabeza en una de las fuentes de la casa para jugar con barcos de papel. Draco no está muy seguro, tampoco, de porqué sigue haciendo caso a las ideas que Blaise suele tener si eso significa tomar algún riesgo de ese estilo.

Draco da otro vuelco y espera el momento en que la habitación esté completamente iluminada, que es el momento en el que sabe que debe ponerse de pie o más adelante nunca lo hará. Cuando el momento llega, de mala gana se despega de las sábanas y el frío lo eriza por estar a la intemperie. E intenta levantarse sin hacer el mínimo ruido que pueda delatar su lucidez, pero falla. La cama rechina y cruje sobre su sitio cuando lo hace. De pronto y, realmente por arte de magia, Dobby aparece.

—¡Amo Draco!—escucha la voz escandalosa de su elfo domestico entonces, y sólo puede poner los ojos en blanco porque sabe exactamente lo que está a punto de decir:—¿Ya estás levantado?

—¿Acaso eres ciego, Dobby? ¿O sólo tonto?—dice Draco con una burla en su voz que suena apagada y distante a la común, tallándose los ojos con los puños. No piensa exactamente en ofenderlo con sus palabras y dañarlo, porque aún está molesto por haberlo abandonado una vez fueron descubiertos unos días atrás. El pequeño elfo, por su parte, apenas puede sentirse molesto o triste mientras tararea una canción melosa que su madre suele tararear para él. Su cuerpo salta alegremente y se dirige al vestidor del niño para ayudarlo a elegir un atuendo, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa:— Espera, espera. ¿Habrá invitados hoy?

Pero Dobby no espera, tan sólo sigue con su trabajo. Abre el par de puertas del armario del niño y con un chasquido hace flotar dos conjuntos de ropa muy bonitos, caros y de acuerdo a la ocasión, mientras asiente de manera distraída:— Ajá.

—¿En miércoles?—pregunta, confundido.

—Sí, amo. 

Pero la respuesta, que es obvia, no sacia su curiosidad de ninguna manera. Y tampoco da fin a su confusión. Así que se permite fantasear con que esa sea una visita de su amigo Theo, que hace un buen rato no ha llegado a las pláticas rutinarias que sus madres tienen los martes y los jueves sin falta. También espera una explicación a su falta de señales de vida, y espera reclamar la mitad de la apuesta que ganó con él la última vez. Se encoge de hombros y sigue con su rutina cuando entra a la habitación contigua, que ya tiene lista la tina para un baño caliente, bajo un hechizo que lo mantiene en la temperatura ideal. 

El agua perfectamente clara lo espera cuando él se deshace de su pijama de seda, seguido por su ropa interior, y la deja caer al piso de mármol, como quien nunca ha tenido la necesidad de recoger nada de lo que tira. Saca los pies de sus pantuflas y prueba el agua con la punta de sus dedos, momento en el que suspira con aprobación. Se toma un minuto para meterse al agua con cuidado, tal cual su madre le ha enseñado a hacer para no resbalarse. Pero una vez lo hace, su cuerpo cabe con holgura en la tina espaciosa y cómoda.

—¡Dobby!—le llama cuando está completamente hundido en su sitio. 

Al instante, el joven elfo aparece junto a él. Con su voz chillona, casi temblorosa, mientras pregunta:—¿Estás listo?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, pero asiente como respuesta. Mirando al elfo llevar consigo el conjunto de ropa que ha elegido cuando camina al único sitial de la habitación —que es más que nada un sillón muy pequeño de color gris que Draco puede confundir fácilmente con una silla más acojinada de lo que suele ser común— donde lo deja descansando hasta nuevo aviso. Después da media vuelta, sobre sus talones descalzos y continua con su lista de tareas habitual. 

—¿Bomba de arco iris, amo?

El niño humano lo piensa sabiamente. Incluso usa su dedo indice y lo lleva hasta su mandíbula, intentando acelerar el proceso cuando tamborilea contra su piel. Luego, cuando se ha decidido, agita la cabeza rubia de lado a lado:— Que sea bomba de fuego de dragón esta vez.

—La de dragón no me gusta mucho—se queja Dobby, en voz alta. Lo que le cuesta una mirada desaprobatoria que lo hace empequeñecerse—¿Qué?

—No me importa si te gusta o no, Dobby. ¡Tú no eres el que se está dando un baño!

—¡Pero sí el que va a estar en peligro!

—¿Uh?—Draco jadea y frunce su entrecejo cuando escucha al elfo, esperando que haya una corrección de su parte. Cuando no la hay, abre los ojos con horror— ¿Me vas a duchar tú? No, no, no. ¿Donde está Gipsy? 

—Mi madre dijo que ya era hora de darme más responsabilidades—explica en una forma breve, tiempo que se le antoja suficiente para tomar todas las cosas que necesitará del estante blanco con esquinas recubiertas de oro. Y las aloja en un carrito metálico de cuatro ruedas para poder acercarlas todas a la vez. Draco mira el recipiente de cristal que contiene un sin número de bolas del color del alba, las mullidas toalla blancas, las esponjas y los shampoos frutales, sin borrarse la histeria impresa del rostro.

—Pero...

Dobby resopló entre risas, abriendo sin cuidado el tubo de cristal con las bombas de baño mágicas dentro.

—Tranquilo, amo. Lo tengo todo bajo control—Salvo que no lo tenía, y Draco pudo ser capaz de notarlo en el momento en que el elfo bufó de nuevo para añadir:— Se ve bien fácil—y tiró sin previo aviso una bomba de fuego de dragón. 

Draco ahogó un grito aterrado cuando una de las bolitas efervescentes cayó en el agua y se desvaneció enseguida, como una bomba de colores que pintaban el amanecer en su bañera. La bomba se extendió hasta los bordes de la tina y estalló en llamas cuando tocó la cerámica, en un espectáculo brillante y arrebatador que le quitó el aire a ambos niños. Tan pronto como el fuego llegó también desapareció. Menguado por el agua, que se había vuelto sumamente caliente y había rebajado su temperatura a la inicial justo después.

»Increíble.

—Sí—rió el rubio para poder recomponerse—: ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Dobby!

—¡Pero tú la pediste!—respondió el niño elfo, con una molestia igual a la de su amo.

—¡No me discutas!

Dobby retuvo admirablemente una respuesta más, frunciendo los labios amoratados entre sí. Puso los ojos en blanco, tal cual había aprendido del rubio y continuó preparando la bañera con sales y otros productos que Narcissa exigía que siempre acompañaran el baño de su hijo. Cada uno con una función diferente que hacían de su piel más bonita y mucho más resistente, y continuó con su tarea sin más complicación de la que —"¡Dobby, estás tallando muy fuerte!" y "¡Me entró jabón en los ojos!"— ya había tenido. Hasta que ayudó a Draco a salir de la tina y se resbaló en el piso, por la falta del tapete que Gipsy siempre recordaba colocar para él. Y otra horda de críticas lo siguió. Afortunadamente, una vez que Draco estuvo limpio, seco y vestido pudo retirarse cuanto antes.

El otro niño, por su parte, también se alivió de que el trabajo hubiese llegado a su fin. Estar con Dobby se sentía bien siempre y cuando fueran dosis pequeñas y espaciadas, o de lo contrario terminarían peleando. Siendo por completo sincero, no se imaginaba soportando todas las horas juntos que estaban por avecinarse; el momento en que Dobby fuera lo suficiente mayor para ocuparse de Draco por sí solo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza recién peinada y salió de su habitación, rumbo a las escaleras que lo llevaran a la planta baja, en su mejor pantalón negro de vestir. Abrigado del frío matutino con una playera de algodón con cuello alto y un par de los más lujosos zapatos lisos Stefano. Bajo los escalones en saltos y caminó sin pensar de más al comedor. Allí tanto su padre, a la cabecera de la larga mesa, y su madre, a la derecha del hombre, ya se encontraban. 

—Buenos días, Dragón—saludó Narcissa. Una sonrisa enorme se hizo cargo de su boca y que se ladeo junto con su cabeza para indicarle que tomara asiento frente a ella y empezar el desayuno. Cosa que Draco hizo de inmediato, mientras que el desayuno no.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Mami?

Desde su sitio, Lucius Malfoy lo miró de mala gana ante el mote cariñoso, pero no soltó palabra alguna: ni un regaño, ni un comentario que su esposa consideraría como algo _de mal gusto._ El hombre sólo se permitió erguirse y tomó el periódico perfectamente enrollado en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Sujetó la cinta que lo mantenía en ese estado y tiró de ella, abriendo el conjunto de pergaminos. Lee detenidamente mientras Draco observa a la mujer en el reverso, que es estoica y ruda en la imágen en movimiento. La descripción es poca, pero Draco sólo puede concentrarse un segundo en el título: "La dama de acero anuncia su retiro como Ministra de magia" y continúa con lo suyo.

Su madre, por el contrario, pareció prestarle mucha más atención.

—¿Sí, Draco?

—¿Esperamos a alguien más para tomar el desayuno o...?—indagó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y miró de reojo el par de platos extra por completo extrañado. A pesar de que Dobby había hablado de posibles visitantes, no era común que las reuniones fueran tan temprano en una casa desconocida o ajena. Su madre solía considerarlo descortés, así que Draco podía estar seguro de que toda familia de alcurnia pensaría lo mismo.

—Así es, cariño. Y necesito que seas tan buen chico como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo la madre de Draco, con una sonrisa ligeramente más tensa a la anterior. Organizó con sus dos manos -enfundadas en guantes de encaje negro- el frente de su cabello rubio, que estaba rizado y precioso en su sitio, como perfectas cascadas de luz a cada lado de su rostro. Acomodó su gargantilla de oro, antes de deslizarse sobre su pecho para acomodar el _corset_ que usaba bajo su túnica negra—. Este es un asunto importante para tu padre.

Draco, confundido, volteó hacia su padre en busca de más explicaciones. Fue ahí cuando pudo notar que el hombre vestía un traje negro impactante, de aspecto antiguo y lujoso. Más lujoso de lo común. Con un centro satinado blanco perla. La camisa debajo de él del mismo color, de pocos olanes y arreglos que pudieran restarle elegancia. Su largo cabello platinado estaba sujeto detrás de su cuello en un moño de tela. Y usaba una pajarita blanca en su cuello, a los inicios de su camisa.

—¿Q-Qué tan importante?

—Tan importante que será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada a menos que te hablen directamente a ti, ¿estamos de acuerdo?―hablo Lucius duramente al otro lado del periódico.

―Pero, papá...

Narcissa se armó de fuerza y colocó en su rostro una de las sonrisas más dulces que le hubiese regalado a nadie más que a su hijo, interrumpiendo cualquier queja del pequeño.

―No―exclamó—. No digas más, mi niño. Y obedece a tu padre, ¿si?

Draco se detiene de momento. Deformando sus pequeños labios con disgusto, como si quisiera detener miserablemente una replica que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por salir a la superficie. Es casi una fortuna que un chasquido suene tras él y lo obligue a prestar su atención en algo más.

―Maestro Malfoy—dijo la elfina en el sitio en donde había aparecido. Haciendo esa reverencia sumamente elaborada que marea a Draco cada vez que la ve, en donde su cabeza se agacha y su enorme nariz está cerca de rozar contra la duela de madera. Luego se alza rápidamente y espera una buena señal para continuar.

―¿Gipsy?—dice a cambio el padre de Draco, levantando la barbilla puntiaguda con parsimonia. Desapareciendo los pergaminos de periódico con un movimiento distraído de varita.

La elfina tiembla ligeramente entonces. Traga saliva y continua con firmeza, diciendo:— Los invitados atraviesan los jardines del hall, amo. ¿Los hago pasar o-

―No, Gipsy. Yo me encargo.

Gipsy asiente cuantas veces puede, pero no desaparece de inmediato. Sus enormes ojos destellan con algo que casi luce como esperanza, Draco no está seguro. Es apenas un fulgor que se desaparece demasiado a prisa en su mirada derrotada y que la hace asentir una última vez, resignada.

Draco frunce el entrecejo y piensa, antes de dar la vuelta entera sobre su silla -que casi se vuelca por el movimiento brusco- para mirar a la pequeña criatura y decir:―Oh, y gracias, Gispy.

La elfina sonríe enormemente. Y es la primera vez que Draco ve a la amarga mujer irradiar felicidad, orgullo y algo más. La resignación olvidada relaja sus facciones antes de asentir con gusto y despedirse con otra reverencia, desapareciendo en el acto.

―Ese niño es tan blando―suspira el hombre una vez la criatura desaparece, hacia su esposa. En esa cortante y hastiada voz que está diseñada para criticar todo lo que Draco haga o diga. Pero ni Draco ni su madre hacen caso a ello, porque Narcissa sonríe discretamente y lo mira con una calidez maternal propia de ella, que le transmite su cariño y aprobación. Y esa mirada, esa sonrisa, ese calor que le enciende el vientre y el pecho, es todo lo que Draco necesita para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Lucius gruñe a sabiendas. Sonando casi frustrado cuando agregó:—Muy bien, terminemos con esto―y acabó el vino de su copa de un sorbo.

Se levantó de su asiento, con un gesto que ordenaba que hicieran lo mismo. Cuando Draco no lo hizo, el hombre sacudió la cabeza con molestia, pero lo levantó en sus brazos para llevarlos hasta el hall de entrada. Una vez ahí, dejó al niño en sus propios pies. Narcissa colgó su brazo entre el de su esposo tan pronto lo hizo. Los tres tan erguidos y expectantes como una pintura muggle. Casi inmóviles.

Tardó dos minutos más antes de que la puerta sonara, y el padre de Draco la abriera con un ademán. Del otro lado del umbral, dos personas altas aguardaban. Ambos vestidos tan elegantes como los mismos Malfoy. Con semejantes túnicas a medida, trajes debajo y vestidos con corset. Draco reconoció de inmediato al hombre primero, quien era por lo menos una cabeza y media más alto que la mujer. 

―Lucius―siseó él, apretando la mano del rubio con rigidez―, gracias por recibirnos a tan entradas horas de la mañana. Narcissa—continuó el hombre. Se acercó a la bella mujer y besó el dorso de su mano fugazmente—, hermosa como siempre. Y _Dray_ _._

Draco se estremeció desde su puesto, bajo la mano reconfortante de Narcissa. Si pudiera, incluso, se las habría arreglado para esconderse detrás de las piernas de su padre. Por el contrario, Draco sólo puede obligarse a mantenerse rígido y pintar una sonrisa en su rostro incómodo:—Buenos días, señor Riddle.

Como si no fuera suficiente, el hombre se arrodilló frente a él para acercarse al oído del pequeño. Sin importarle ensuciar el perfecto plata de su pantalón de alta costura o restarle elegancia a la reunión en general.

—Traje algo para ti—susurró con voz ahogada, muy baja. Como quien cuenta un secreto en especial valioso. Se alejó a apenas un palmo de distancia y buscó en el interior de su túnica en un movimiento lento. Cuando pareció hallarlo, sonrió con todos sus afilados dientes y le tendió una pequeña caja acolchonada de terciopelo negro. Hizo amago de abrirla y, cuando lo hizo, un brillo deslumbrante reclamó por atención.

—Vaya—chilló el niño, la incomodidad olvidada para ese punto—, ¿para mí? ¿de verdad?

—Claro que sí, _Dray_ — el señor Riddle tiró de la joyería fuera de su sitio inicial, para colgarla frente a los ojos de Draco y guardó la caja en su túnica de nuevo con la otra mano—. Es la constelación del dragón, ¿puedes verlo? Es inmensa. Pero es fácil reconocer que aquí está Etamin, en la cabeza, es la más brillante. Y Thunban, en la cola. Es la más grande de todas: mide al menos 50 veces más que el propio sol.

Draco jadeó.

—Increíble.

—Lo sé, es alucinante—dijo el hombre, riendo tan suave y ligero que Draco consideró que después de todo el señor Riddle no era alguien de quien desconfiar. Era un hombre extraño, pero no podía ser tan malo. Tom sofocó las risas en una sonrisa discreta, que era más que nada la comisura de su boca curvada con diversión, y se acercó más. Abrió la delgada cadena habilidosamente, rodeando con ella el cuello pálido de Draco. Y consiguió que el pequeño rubio lo mirara a los ojos, demasiado atento cuando añadió:—Es muy hermosa. Al igual que tú.

A sus espaldas, Draco pudo saber el momento exacto en que la tranquila respiración de su madre cambió, se atoró y aceleró. Además de sentir la cálida mano enguantada sosteniendo su peso en el hombro del niño, como un bastón.

—Mi lord.

Escuchó la voz de su padre también, más dura y afilada que nunca. Luego fueron pasos y el tacto de Lucius sosteniendo el otro hombro libre del niño, tan fuertemente como su propia esposa. Y la tensión se disparó a niveles insospechados. Pero Draco no pudo ver nada más que los enormes ojos rojos del mayor.

»Mi lord—repitió Lucius, su voz como quien no deja lugar a contradicciones —, no debió molestarse. Sin embargo, debe saber que todos aquí apreciamos el detalle: mi esposa, _mi pequeño niño_ y yo.

Tom se quedó en blanco. Fue un momento bastante breve, pero Draco pudo distinguir acertadamente la comprensión brillando en su gesto desencajado. Despegó la mirada de los grises ojos del niño, pero no pudo sentir la perdida antes de mirar otros. Unos que habrían sido idénticos sino fuera por la falta de inocencia y la sobra de dureza en ellos. El castaño tan sólo parpadeó, estirando sus labios durazno en el doble de su tamaño. Lamió la suave piel de su boca y sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Entonces los ojos de Lucius se fijaron en el contrario, ardiendo en ira, y miraron de arriba a abajo con el suficiente desdén para ser considerado maleducado. Y Narcissa lo habría señalado en cualquier otro momento: en éste, ella misma lo había hecho. Rodeó a Tom y saludó a la mujer que venía con él como se debía, y como si nada hubiera estropeado su amabilidad ni su humor.

De ahí, todo ocurrió tan rápido como un parpadeo. La elegante mujer no se presentó como el niño había esperado, por lo que pudo deducir que era lo suficientemente famosa para no dudar de ser conocida y pasó la mitad del desayuno, con el señor Riddle a lado, mirando hacia ella con especial interés. Buscando alguna pista que pudiera delatar su identidad.

Era bonita, pero no tanto como su madre, Draco podía decir con orgullo. Aunque ambas eran rubias, la desconocida tenía un color rubio cenizo oscuro que lucía más como un marrón deslavado que rubio. De grandes ojos con un tono índigo increíblemente hermoso. Draco realmente no había visto un par de ellos antes y estaría muy seguro que un color como ese no podría darse naturalmente así sino hubiera conocido ya los ojos rojos de Tom. Tampoco puedo evitar notar lo asimétricos que eran, pero que padecieran de hipertelorismo no le restaban belleza. Su nariz era respingada y chata, en lugar de la especialmente puntiaguda en el rostro pálido de Narcissa. Y luego estaban sus labios. Draco estaba seguro que esa era la razón por la que su madre resaltaba a su lado. Los labios de la desconocida era delgados y torcidos, como si estuviera disgustada todo el tiempo. Nada que ver con los regordetes labios rojos que sonreían con una calidez de oro.

—Dejémonos de banalidades, señores. Todos sabemos que esa es principalmente la razón por la que estamos aquí—dijo la mujer en algún punto del desayuno, con sus finos labios torcidos. El momento en que Draco decidió prestar atención.

Lucius pareció un poco desconcertado ante los ojos de su hijo, pero logró recomponerse con rapidez. Y sonrió.

—No tenía idea.

—Hmm—tarareó Tom, tomando una rodaja más del pan recién tostado en la gran mesa. Lo colocó en su plato y untó con paciencia la jalea fresca de los frutos rojos que habían crecido en el jardín—, creí que conocías mis ambiciones.

—Las conozco, mi lord.

—Entonces deberías saber que siempre he anhelado el puesto.

—Ciertamente sabía sobre su deseo de manejar la población mágica, pero-

—Y de ahí, esto—intervino el castaño, mordiendo la rebanada de pan con una sonrisa. Bebió el té indio al lado de su plato, lavando el sabor, y volvió a hablar:— Ser ministro de magia era el siguiente paso a tomar, ¿no es así?

—Si debo de serles sincera, debo decir que esto es lo que el mundo mágico necesita—respaldó la mujer—. Yo he envejecido ya, mi mano dura se ha menguado y mi vida ya no sólo gira entorno a los intereses de la población. El señor Riddle debe tomar mi lugar ahora.

Para ese punto, el mundo de Draco se esclareció ante tal revelación. De pronto fue muy fácil recordar a la mujer en el reverso del periódico que leía su padre.

La madre de Draco asintió firmemente, enarcando la ceja en su frente.

—Y necesitan de nuestro nombre.

—Sí. Así es, señora Malfoy—respondió la mujer—. Su esposo es un hombre influyente, tanto política como socialmente. Y es justo lo que necesitamos para que las elecciones sean exitosas.

—Me está diciendo, ministra Bagnold—Narcissa se detuvo, aclarando su garganta un momento antes de continuar—. Que necesita de nuestra ayuda influyente para ganar las próximas elecciones. Como en el mundo muggle. ¿Es un chiste? ¿Desde cuándo esto es así? ¿Qué pasó con el Wizengamot?

El gesto de la Ministra de magia se endureció de repente y se irguió en su elegante silla, a Draco le pareció ver, también, que la mujer había desprendido un poco de magia negra. La misma que desprendía las cosas que su padre le impedía tocar de los calabozos debajo de la mansión.

—Básicamente desde que yo soy ministra y, por consecuencia, jefa del Wizengamot, señora Malfoy. Desde entonces.

La voz fuerte de Bagnold incluso hizo que los hombres en la mesa callaran cualquier cavilación, que Lucius tragara grueso y que Tom vacilara. Pero Draco tenía la sensación de que nada de estas cosas se reducía a la autoridad que la mujer era por sí misma.

También tendría que ver los furiosos ojos de Narcissa Malfoy, con la piel coloreada de rosa suave y su postura elegantemente rígida. Tan molesta como la propia Ministra.

—Bueno, de eso sí que no tenía idea. Aunque, claro, puedo ver que una idea tan poco racional viniese de usted.

La ministra jadeó.

—Discúlpeme, señora Malfoy. Pero, ¿poco racional?

—Poco racional, sí—reafirmó la rubia platinada, escondiendo una sonrisa contra su lujosa taza con té—. Creí que usted no era una... fanática por los muggles y su débil ingenio.

—No lo soy.

—¿En verdad?

—Pienso que es importante iniciar una buena democracia para nuestro país. Ya sea si esa idea fue una idea muggle o mágica.

—¿Le parece inteligente que la población mágica tenga el control de decidir?—rió la madre de Draco, casi sin resistirse—. No creo que eso sea lo que el señor Riddle desea, exactamente. Así que, perdóneme, pero me es difícil comprender como es que ustedes dos están "trabajando juntos".

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Si usted puede cambiar las reglas, cámbielas.

La señora Bagnold sonrió nerviosamente y dijo:—No es tan fácil como eso, señora Malfoy. No podría hacer algo así.

—¿Ni siquiera por _su señor_?—siseó Narcissa, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada calculadora. Draco apenas podía comprender que estaba ocurriendo en su mesa, durante su desayuno, con su madre.

La mujer austera empujó la silla con sus manos, provocando un molesto rechinido en todo el comedor. Se puso de pie y lanzó la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.

—Esto fue un error—murmuró como una explicación rápida y salió del comedor sin decir más, luego sonó la voz de una elfina y la llamarada de una chimenea.

Tom miró el umbral por dónde la mujer había salido, confundido.

—¿Qué...

El esposo de Narcissa rió en su sitio, como si hubiera estado resistiéndolo desde un buen tiempo atrás. Entonces la rubia se alzó en su sitio, caminando con fluidez. Cruzó el comedor de madera y se inclinó sobre el hombro del hombre, de Tom Riddle. Como si nunca pudiera temerle.

—Esa mujer no estaba de tu lado—suspiró suavemente, alisando las arrugas invisibles del saco de el señor Riddle— Millicent Bagnold escogió su lado desde hace mucho tiempo, y su lealtad no cambiará por tí. Quiere saborear tus esfuerzos.

Draco miró con intriga como los rojos ojos del señor Riddle y los azules de su madre brillaban con la misma malicia.

»Así que, si quieres ganar esas estúpidas elecciones como se debe, primero debes derribarla. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo—susurró el señor Riddle, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que no hubiera lugar a dudas por su respuesta.

Ese, claro, no fue el caso de Narcissa. Que susurró tan quedamente que Draco tuvo que leer sus labios a la vez.

—Derríbala. Y mañana, muchos más que ella y su Orden, maldecirán tu nombre.


End file.
